Rapid transit vehicles which provide mass transportion of passengers characteristically include a door operator for driving a door or door panel between open and closed positions, as well as sensors or monitors for sensing the position of the door. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,403 (Daugirdas et al) discloses a door position sensor for sensing whether a door is in the open or closed position and for controlling actuation of a switch in an interlock traction motor circuit so as to prevent operation of the traction motor for the transit vehicle when the door is still open. Such door position sensors can take a number of different forms and two different embodiments of door position sensors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,197 (Reddy et al). One of these embodiments, and a particular problem associated therewith, is discussed in some detail below and this discussion will not be repeated here. However, in brief, the problem referred to involves the vulnerability of the operating mechanism of the door panel sensor to damage or destruction when, due to poor maintenance, vandalism or the like, the mechanism is set to the non-normal position thereof so that the mechanism is exposed to being damaged by the door mounted actuator when the door is closed. Further, the door panel position sensors of the prior art suffer additional disadvantages with regard to ease of adjustability to compensate for changes due to wear as well as with respect to simplicity of manufacture and maintenance.